Amp
:For Octavia's ability, see Amp (Ability). Operator Amps are modular weapons that can be used by Tenno Operators to enhance their combat capability. Appearing as gauntlets worn on their right forearms, these Amps improve upon the Operator's Void Beam, making them more effective at ranged combat. Apart from enhancing the Void Beam's stats, Amps also gives Void Beam its own separate energy gauge from the Operator's main Void Energy pool, allowing them to fire Void Beam without hindering the effectiveness of their other powers. As Amps are modular, they are crafted from three components whose interchangeable parts can be mixed and matched to provide different stats and abilities. This allows a player to create an Amp with the features they desire using the provided component parts. Players are also able to name an Amp they crafted for a further level of customization. Acquisition Amps can only be acquired once players have completed both the Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests, and then visiting the Quills enclave on Cetus. The Quills will give the player their first premade Amp, the Mote Amp, however to get more Amps players must increase their Standing with the Quills to be able to purchase the blueprint parts necessary to craft them. Mechanics An Operator Amp consists of three components: the Prism, the Scaffold, and the Brace. Prism P''risms affect the Void Beam's '''Primary'' fire mode mechanics. Certain Prisms can change the type of shot fired by Void Beam from the traditional straight stream of energy to a completely different type. SentAmpSet1BarrelA.png|Raplak Prism|link=Raplak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelB.png|Shwaak Prism|link=Shwaak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelC.png|Granmu Prism|link=Granmu Prism Scaffold '''Scaffolds affect the Void Beam's S''econdary'' fire mode mechanics (default ). SentAmpSet1ChassisA.png|Pencha Scaffold|link=Pencha Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisB.png|Shraksun Scaffold|link=Shraksun Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisC.png|Klebrik Scaffold|link=Klebrik Scaffold Brace B''races'' provide various B''onus''' ''stat effects, mainly dealing with ammo economy. SentAmpSet1GripA.png|Clapkra Brace|link=Clapkra Brace SentAmpSet1GripB.png|Juttni Brace|link=Juttni Brace SentAmpSet1GripC.png|Lohrin Brace|link=Lohrin Brace Crafting Before players can craft an Amp, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Quill Onkko, which is available for Standing, after which these parts must then be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Onkko and select the '''Amp Assembly option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Prism, Scaffold and Brace are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with the weapon's stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Amp action, which will instantly craft the weapon for a fee. Gilding Gilding is the process wherein an Amp's full functionality is unlocked. To Gild a weapon, players can visit Onkko and ask about 'Other Services', then pressing the Gild option and finally selecting the Amp that will be Gilded. Players will then be asked to give the Amp a custom name, after which the Gilding process can be performed for . Players must have Adherent rank with the Quills to perform Gilding, and only Rank 30 Amps can be Gilded. Gilding resets the weapon to rank 0, but grants improved stats, the ability to install a Focus Lens, and the ability to color the Amp. A gilded crafted Amp gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.5x Critical Multiplier, and +10% Status Chance. The default Mote Amp does not gain any stat increase. Notes *The Mote Amp and custom assembled Amps provide Mastery Rank points like other weapons, but the Mastery Rank is tied to the weapon's Prism, and only for Gilded weapons. Once a Prism type has been used in a Rank 30 Gilded Amp, it will no longer provide Mastery even if the same Prism type is used in combination with other Scaffolds and Braces in another crafted Amp. This means there are a total of 4 Amps that can be levelled - the Mote Amp and the three Prisms - for a total of 12,000 Mastery Rank points. *Equipping an Amp will change both the Operator's idle stance and their Void Beam firing stance while in a mission. *With each component having 3 parts each, there are currently 27 possible Amp configurations that can be crafted. *Rank 30 or Gilded Amps can be donated to Onkko in exchange for Quill Standing. *Amps cannot be brought to the Mastery Rank 24 Rank-Up Test, which involves the Operator. *Custom names for Amps have a 24 character limit including spaces, and cannot use special characters like apostrophes and commas. Bugs * Despite Amps being labelled as having "Alarming" noise levels, the actual weapons are silent. See Also *Zaws, another modular weapon type. Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Weapons